Dulce castigo
by Natsuki Akagami
Summary: Hinata, Kiba, Naruto y Sakura tienen que ir a una misión... Lo que la Hyuuga no se esperaba era que tendríá que hacerse pasar por una prostituta para ello. Qué pasará si su novio, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿se enterara? La castigaría, pero a veces los castigos pueden ser beneficiosos para ambos... SasuHina. ADVERTENCIA:LEMON Two-shots
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de nada quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Inuzuka Kiba regresaban a Konoha charlando alegremente, bueno, todos no. HInata iba un poco apartada de los demás, con la cara aún roja y con la mirada en el suelo, "¿qué iba a decirle a Sasuke?" "¿Qué se había tenido que pasar por una prostituta para hacer la misión?"_ "¡Jamás!" _se dijo a si misma. Gimió con fastidio por lo bajo y el rubio hiperactivo se giró a ella.

-Oh, vamos Hinata-chan- le dijo-¡no ha sido para tanto!

Un golpe de su pelirrosa novia le hizo callar.

-¡Baka! ¿¡Es que no ves que está pensando en que le dirá a Sasuke!? ¿¡Que habrías hacho tú si yo me tuviese que haber hecho pasar por una puta!?

Naruto pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, su cara se puso seria.

-Simple- se encogió de hombros- el hombre no volvería a ver la luz del sol.

Sakura se sonrojó.

-Pues eso, además ya sabes lo posesivo que es Sasuke-kun…- miró a Hinata.

Esta tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y jugueteaba con sus dedos índices, como cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Etto…- murmuró- Yo quería pedirles que no le dijesen nada a Sasuke… No quiero que se entere…

Kiba bufó.

-Mejor, así no moriremos asesinados por haber permitido que su novia se hiciese pasar por una dama de compañía- la palabra _novia_ casi la escupió entre dientes.

Él y el Uchiha no se llevaban especialmente bien; Kiba quería a Hinata como una hermana y no le hacía mucha gracia que Sasuke estuviese saliendo con ella, al fin y al cabo, intentó destruir la aldea.

Hinata sonrió a Kiba, agradecida. Luego se giró a Naruto y a Sakura.

-Bien, bien- dijo la Haruno alzando las manos- no diré nada.

-Yo tampoco 'ttebayo- Naruto se rascó la nariz.-No quiero morir en manos del Dobe- se estremeció- sería muy doloroso…

Hinata les agradeció y más animada, continuaron su viaje a Konoha.

.

.

.

Corrió la puerta.

-Ya volví- dijo Hinata. Como no obtuvo respuesta supuso que Sasuke estaría en el salón.

Se descalzó y fue a la cocina para picar algo. Abrió el frigorífico.

"_Hmmm… ¿Tarta de chocolate? No, no me apetece…" "¿Un zumo? No, tampoco" _ Lo cerró y acabó cogiendo unas uvas del frutero.

Salió de la cocina y se encaminó al salón; y, efectivamente, ahí estaba tumbado el Uchiha, tenía los ojos cerrados y apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo derecho.

-Sasuke…- Hinata se acercó a él. "_Está dormido"_ pensó´y sonrió para sus adentros; realmente parecía otra persona cuando dormía: con ese rostro de tranquilidad, y la sombra de sus pestañas en sus mejillas, y como se le movía el pecho por la respiración acompasada…

Aún pensando en eso se sentó en el apoyabrazos, al lado de la cabeza del pelinegro y la acarició el cabello.

"_Realmente parece otro cuando duerme"_ ya que siempre llevaba esa expresión fría en el rostro, era casi imposible verle tan relajado, ni siquiera ella lo veía así muy a menudo.

-No me importaría levantarme así todos los días, Hime- se oyó una voz ronca. Sasuke la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Hinata sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso suave en los labios.

-Buenos días, o… Buenas tardes, mejor dicho.

Hacía tiempo que había dejado su timidez a un lado cuando de Sasuke se trataba, aunque aún seguía teniendo esa actitud dulce e inocente que la caracterizaba.

También hacía tiempo que había descubierto que sus sentimientos hacia cierto rubio habían cambiado y se habían vuelto una sincera amistad.

Sasuke se incorporó y abrió los brazos para que Hinata se sentase con él.

La peliazul se sentó encima suyo y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Él apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de ella y chocó su mejilla contra la de la chica. La apretó más contra él.

-¿Qué tal la misión?- le preguntó.

Hinata se quedó blanca.

-Bi-bien- se metió otra uva en la boca para disimular su nerviosismo. No podía decirle que por poco se acostaba con un hombre que no era él, _¡ni loca!_

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-¿Hinata, sabes que no sabes cómo mentir?- le preguntó muy cerca de su oído.

Ella se atragantó con la fruta y empezó a toser.

-¿Po-por qué di-dices eso?- le preguntó con el rostro rojo. _"¿¡Me ha pillado!?_ Pensó horrorizada.

Notó como su novio se encogía de hombros.

-Porque tartamudeas y te pones completamente roja- la agarró de las caderas y la giró, quedando así de frente.-¿Ha pasado algo?- su tono ahora era serio.

-¿E-eh? No-no- _"¡Hinata, deja de parecer tonta!"-_ No, solamente hubo unas complicaciones- sonrió para tranquilizarlo- pero nada que Naruto-kun no pudiese solucionar, está todo bien, creeme.

-Hmpf, ese Dobe… Seguro que hizo alguna estupidez…-miró a Hinata y la besó.

Hinata respondió al beso, primero de una forma lenta, pero cuando Sasuke le lamió los labios para poder entrar, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y el beso se volvió más intenso.

Sasuke metió una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Hinata y empezó a trazar círculos en su tripa.

Hinata suspiró. Sasuke sonrió en el beso.

Continuaron besándose apasionadamente hasta que Hinata se separó de él.

El pelinegro la miró interrogante.

-La verdad es que yo estoy muy cómoda así, Sasuke- dijo con los labios hinchados y las mejillas levemente rojas.- Pero tú has quedado hace quince minutos con Sakura-san, Naruto-kun y Kakashi-kun y yo tengo que preparar la cena.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

-¿…O prefieres que Naruto-kun venga a buscarte aquí…?- con esa pregunta el pelinegro se levantó (aún con Hinata en brazos).

La depositó en el suelo suavemente. Realmente estaba viendo la imagen de su rubio mejor amigo entrando por a saber que sitio en su casa y encontrándose a él y a Hinata besándose, tendría una tarde muuuy larga si eso pasaba.

Cogió una chaqueta de el sillón de al lado y se la puso.

-Cenaré por ahí, así que no me prepares nada - le dio otro beso y salió por la puerta.

Cuando se fue, Hinata respiró hondo, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces; casi la pillaba.

Apartó esos molestos pensamientos de su mente y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.

.

.

.

.

-¡Oi Teme!- un rubio enojado y molesto gritaba al pelinegro que acababa de aparecer en Ichiraku-¡Llegas tarde'ttebayo! ¡Y yo tengo hambre!

-Tú siempre tienes hambre, Dobe- Sasuke se revolvió el pelo y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Naruto lo miró con mala cara.

-¡Hasta Kakash-sensei ha llegado antes que tú!- señaló a su maestro que leía tranquilamente su novela erótica.

-Oi, Naruto- dijo el de ojos ónix- eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

-Vamos, vamos- dijo Sakura- No peleéis.

Naruto se giró a la pelirrosa.

-¡Eso es Sakura-chan! ¡Vamos a comer!¡Viejo, tres tazones de ramen para mí'ttebayo!- le gritó a el dueño del restaurante.

-Nunca cambiarás, Naruto- dijo el sensei.

Todos comenzaron a comer (devorar en el caso de Naruto y Kakashi que el algún momento que nadie había visto se lo había acabado ya) el ramen en silencio.

-Y bueno- dijo el Hatake- ¿Qué tal la misión, chicos?

-Oh, bien- dijo Sakura- era fácil, no hubo complicaciones ni nada.

Naruto asintió.

Lo dicho por su compañera, captó la atención de Sasuke y recordó lo que Hinata le había dicho apenas unos minutos antes.

-¿No hubo? Hinata me ha dicho que hubo complicaciones, pero nada que el Dobe no pudiese resolver- apuntó con el pulgar al rubio que iba ya acabando su quinto plato de ramen.

A Sakura le dio un tic en el ojo.

-Si, bueno…- dijo.

-Para nosotros no las hubo- dijo Naruto al tragar los fideos- ¡Pero la que lo tuvo que pasar mal fue Hinata-chan al hacerse pasar por una prostituta'ttebayo!

Sakura le tapó la boca con la mano.

-¡Naruto!¡Cállate!-

-¿Qué has dicho, Dobe?- Sasuke tenía el Sharingan activado y miraba a su mejor amigo de una manera no muy agradable.

El rubio tragó saliva.

.

.

.

.

**Bueeeeno, les dejo con la intriga hasta el siguiente capii~ Como reaccionara Sasuke? Qué le dirá Hinata? Nos vemos en el próximo capii! Y déjenme revieeews pliiis~**

**Aviso: el siguiente capítulo contendrá Lemooon :3**

**Chaiitooo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de nada quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :3 **

**Y quiero agradeceros los reviews! De veras me animan a escribir, así que gracias a todos por sus comentarios ^^ Aquí les dejo la segunda parte: ADVERTENCIA: Lemooonnn! Léanlo bajo su propia seguridad y espero provocar muchas hemorragias nasales, paros cardíacos, y parálisis y muertes cerebrales :3**

**Adelante con la segunda parte!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué has dicho, Dobe?- Sasuke tenía el Sharingan activado y miraba a su mejor amigo de una manera no muy agradable.

El rubio tragó saliva.

-Te-teme… Yo- yo bueno…-miró a Sakura en busca de ayuda, pero esta se había escondido detrás de su maestro, que parecía extrañado.

"¿_Hinata?""¿De prostituta?"_ pensó el Hatake, miró como Sasuke se levantaba y se dirigía a Naruto.

-Dobe… Ya me estás explicando que es eso de que MÍ novia se ha tenido que hacer pasar por una _puta_, si no quieres que te deje sin descendencia.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, miró a Sakura, pensó en Hinata.

"_Lo siento, Hinata-chan" _Y empezó a explicar a Sasuke todo lo currido.

.

.

.

.

-FLASH BACK-

_-¡Ya llegamos'ttebayo!- un ojiazul gritó entusiasmando al llegar al destino de su misión._

_Todos se quedaron callados mirando la casa de enfrente, Sakura escandalizada y Hinata y Kiba con el rostro completamente rojo._

_-Na-Naruto-kun- dijo la ojiluna-¿seguro que es aquí?_

_El rubio colocó sus manos en su nuca, con gesto despreocupado._

_-¡Claro que sí'ttebayo!¿Por qué lo preguntas Hinata-chan?_

_-Bu-bueno… E-esto es…es..- tartamudeó y bajó la mirada._

_-¡Un prostíbulo!¡Nos han mandado a hacer una misión a un sitio lleno de rameras!- Sakura tenía esa expresión homicida en el rostro-¡Pienso quejarme!¿¡Por qué cojones nos mandan aquí!?_

_Kiba suspiró._

_-Al parecer hay un hombre que contiene unos planos importantes, y suele venir aquí muy a menudo…- añadió con desagrado- Y tenemos que conseguirlos…_

_-¿Un prostíbulo…?- Naruto parecía desconcertado- Prostíbulo… prostíbulo… ¿¡EEEEEEHHHHHH!? ¿¡TENEMOS QUE ENTRAR AHÍ!?-Naruto apuntó a la casa con la mano. Parecía horrorizado._

_-Ya ves…-dijo en Inuzuka, Akamaru ladró._

_-Hm…-Sakura parecía pensativa-Si lo pensáis bien, solo hace falta que entre una de nosotras._

_-¿Eh?- Hinata, Naruto y Kiba se giraron a la Haruno._

_-Veréis, si es un prostíbulo, estará lleno de mujeres para… bueno… "pescar" a un hombre, así que o Hinata o yo, nos podemos hacer pasar por una y encontrar a ese hombre._

_-¡Magnífica idea!- Kiba y Naruto suspiraron aliviados por no tener que entrar ahí._

_Hinata se puso como un tomate._

_-¡Sa-Sakura-san!- protestó._

_-Si, si, lo sé, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo…- suspiró.-Bueno Hinata, ¿piedra, papel o tijeras?- puso su mano detrás de su espalda._

_Hinata perdió._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Wow, Hinata-chan!- Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par-¡Pareces otra'ttebayo!_

_La verdad, es que si alguien hubiese visto a la Hyuuga en ese momento, no la habría reconocido de no ser por los ojos._

_Le habían hecho ponerse un corset negro, que realzaba sus pechos y una falda larga roja abierta por un lateral. Le habían pintado también los labios de rojo y Sakura le había recogido el cabello en una especie de moño trenzado. En una de las piernas llevaba un kunai escondido y en el otro tres shurikens, todas las armas aradas con una liga._

_A Kiba al verla le salió un chorrito de sangre por la nariz._

_-N-no me miren, por favor- dijo la pobre Hyuuga mirando hacia el suelo y jugando con sus dedos índices._

_-¡Voliá!- dijo la pelirrosa- Así no habrá hombre que se te resista, Hinata- le guiñó un ojo._

_Ella gimió con fastidio por lo bajo._

_-Toma- le dijo el Inuzuka tapándose con una mano la nariz- Este es el hombre a quien tienes que encontrar._

_Hinata cogió la fotografía y la observó detenidamente; era un hombre moreno, con el pelo revuelto, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y un rictus de amargura en la expresión de la cara._

_Le devolvió la fotografía._

_-E-está bien, lo-lo haré- dijo al final._

_Todos miraron como la peliazul entraba en la casa._

_-END FLASH BACK-_

-Y al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos, Hinata-chan salió con los planos- finalizó el rubio.

Sasuke respiró hondo, tenía que tranquilizarse. _"Así que esa es la razón de porqué Hinata estaba tan nerviosa antes…"_ Una pregunta le vino a la mente de repente.

-Dobe- su voz era tétrica-¿cómo le quitó Hinata los planos a ese hombre?

"_Ahora sí que estoy muerto"_ Naruto se puso a temblar, y, por primera vez en su vida, quiso que la tierra se lo tragase.

-Naruto…- Sasuke se estaba impacientando, si los había conseguido como creía que los había conseguido, iba a arder Troya.

-He… pues verás… Hinata-chan tuvo que… bueno… llevarse al hombre a una habitación y bueno… he…- el rubio cada vez se sentía más y más pequeño.

Y ardió Troya. Sasuke se levantó, apretó los puños y salió en dos zancadas del restaurante. Hinata tenía que explicarle muchas cosas, muchas, muchas cosas.

Cuando Sasuke se fue, Naruto suspiró.

-Esta vez creí que iba a morir de verdad- dijo, blanco como el papel.

-Morir tú no, Naruto- dijo Sakura saliendo de detrás de Kakashi, que estaba sorprendido por la historia.-Pero Hinata… Va a tener que explicar muchas cosas… Y ya sabes lo celoso que puede llegar a ser Sasuke-kun.

Naruto enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

-Hinata-chan me odiará para toda la vida…- se quejó.

.

.

.

.

La ojiluna oyó cómo se abría la puerta de la entrada, y segundos después la de la cocina.

-¿Sasuke? Creí que no ibas a llegar hasta tar…- no pudo acabar la frase ya que el pelinegro la cogió de la muñeca y saliendo de la cocina, la llevó escaleras arriba, hacia el dormitorio.

-¡Sa-Sasuke!- protestó Hinata e intentó soltarse, pero él tenía mucha más fuerza. Le apretó aún más la muñeca.

Él estaba realmente furioso, un hombre había _tocado _a SU novia, y se había salido de rositas. Solamente imaginarse a Hinata debajo de un hombre que no era él le cabreó aún más.

La peliazul empezó a asustarse, _¿qué le pasaba?_ Se preguntó, se le veía muy furioso.

Nada más entrar por la puerta del dormitorio, Sasuke la acorraló contra la pared y puso sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica, para evitar cualquier huída. Apretó su cuerpo al de Hinata.

-¿Qué es eso de que te has hecho pasar por una ramera, Hinata?- sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

Primero se puso de un color rosado, luego rojo, morado y azul, para acabar en un rojo fosforescente.

-¿E-eh?- preguntó.

-Ya me has oído- respondió él y se inclinó a su oído.-Respóndeme- le mordió el lóbulo con fuerza.

Hinata gimió, mitad por dolor y mitad por excitación.

-Yo-yo… Bueno… Para la misión, yo-yo tuve que… Bueno…- no le salían las palabras.

Sasuke apoyó su frente en la de Hinata.

-¿Así que es cierto?- preguntó.

-S-sí…- la chica bajó la mirada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y la miró. Le agarró los brazos y se los puso encima de la cabeza, después devoró sus labios con ansia. Estaba realmente cabreado, y acababa de encontrar una forma de castigar a su novia por haberle mentido.

Sonrió para sus adentros "_será una noche divertida"_ pensó.

Hinata se separó para buscar aire y se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke, y esa mirada que ella conocía bien, lujuria.

-¿Sas…?- los labios la volvieron a callar y ella se entregó al beso como si de su vida se tratase, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y abriendo la boca.

Sasuke la alzó y la apretó más contra la pared. Hinata le rodeó la cintura con sus blancas e interminables (según Sasuke) piernas.

En ese instante el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que Hinata cubría su cuerpo con un albornoz negro que le llegaba por la mitad de sus muslos;y que la prenda contrastase con su piel y realzase sus pechos no ayudaba mucho en el autocontrol del joven; con pasos torpes la lanzó a la cama.

-Bien, Hime- dijo él poniéndose encima de ella- Ahora te voy a tener que castigar por haber sido mala y haberme mentido.-Sonrió de lado.

Deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo, delineándolo y repasando sus curvas hasta llegar al nudo que mantenía su cuerpo cubierto por aquella prenda; con un ágil movimiento lo deshizo.

Nunca se cansaría de ver el cuerpo de la Hyuuga, esos pechos bien formados, cintura estrecha que daba paso a sus caderas, y, lo mejor de todo, es que era sólo suyo, de Sasuke y de nadie más.

Se lanzó a devorar sus pechos, lamiendo, estrujando y besando primero uno y luego otro mientras que Hinata intentaba coger aire y apretaba las sábanas de la cama con sus manos.

La mano del ojinegro se deslizó desde sus caderas hasta el interior de sus muslos, los acarició.

Hinata suspiró frustrada, la estaba provocando y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Sasuke…- gimió.-Por favor…

El nombrado sonrió de lado y la miró a los ojos, apretó sus muslos un poco más arriba.

-Ah, no Hinata, te dije que te iba a castigar.- Se inclinó a su cuello y lo mordisqueó. Lentamente se fue quitando los pantalones y después los bóxers.

Hinata por su parte le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa con lentitud, con suavidad. Cuando el pecho de Sasuke quedó libre de la camisa se incorporó y besó su pecho; primero los hombros, luego los pectorales y después fue bajando hasta la tripa.

Sasuke tembló ante el contacto de los labios de Hinata con su torso desnudo, _Dios_ ¡aquella mujer tenía la habilidad de encenderlo como nadie!

Y, de golpe, se acordó de porqué la castigaba. Porque un hombre había tocado lo que le pertenecía, había tocado el cuerpo de Hinata.

Su rabia volvió y de un brusco movimiento agarró a la ojiluna de la espalda, alzándola y la puso de espaldas, quedando la chica a cuatro patas.

Hinata gritó sorprendida ante el cambio de actitud de su amante. Notó cómo las manos de Sasuke le agarraban por la cintura fuertemente.

"_¿Qué va a…?"_ le dio tiempo a pensar antes de que él se hundiera de una sola estocada en ella.

Hinata gritó mitad por sorpresa y otra mitad por dolor, estaba excitada, pero no lo suficientemente húmeda para que entrase de esa forma en ella.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse con fuerza, impulsaba a Hinata hacia atrás mientras que él se impulsaba hacia adelante. Tenía las caderas de la chica capturadas con las manos y las apretaba con fuerza, clavándole las uñas en su nívea piel dejando un rastro de marcas rojizas.

Salió de ella y volvió a entrar, así repetidas veces, y todas con la misma poca delicadeza.

Hinata gemía y arqueaba su espalda cada vez que Sasuke se introducía en ella, rápida y certeramente. La estaba volviendo completamente loca, habían hecho el amor muchas veces antes, pero era la primera vez en aquella posición y con tal rudeza.

-Ahora Hinata, quiero que me respondas a una pregunta- dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente, salió de ella-¿te acostaste con ese hombre?- se volvió a introducir en su cavidad, más profundamente que las anteriores veces y esta vez no retiró su miembro.

Al no recibir respuesta de su novia, se introdujo aún más en ella, si eso era posible, y Hinata gritó extasiada.

-¡Contéstame!-

-Yo-yo…- la Hyuuga gimió-¡N-no! ¡Yo nunca dejaría que un hombre que no eres tú me tocase, Sasuke!

Agarró más fuertemente las sábanas al sentir que su orgasmo estaba cerca.

Sasuke se relajó con la respuesta, pero eso no acabó con su enfado. Siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, pero sin salirse.

Empezó a besar su espalda por todos los rincones mientras que con sus dos manos atrapó sus pechos y pellizcó sus pezones. Hinata gimió. Música para los oídos de Sasuke.

Notó que la Hyuuga estaba a punto de acabar al sentir sus paredes cerrarse en torno a su miembro, aumentó las embestidas y Hinata arqueó su espalda.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó al llegar al clímax.

-¡Mierda…! ¡Hinata!- Sasuke al cabo de dos embestidas más se corrió dentro de ella.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama, sudorosos. Acababan de tener la sesión de sexo más fuerte de toda su vida.

Sasuke rodeó el cuerpo de la peliazul con sus brazos y la arrimó a él.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Hinata se giró quedando en frente del hombre.

-Lo siento- dijo simplemente.

Sasuke apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

-Solamente no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Hinata asintió débilmente. Cuando el sueño estaba a punto de vencerla escuchó la voz de Sasuke.

-Por cierto… No sé por qué dicen que las discusiones de pareja son tan malas, no me importaría arreglar todas las que tengamos de esta manera.- le besó el pelo.

Hinata rió.

-Te quiero- le dijo simplemente.

-Yo también- oyó decir a Sasuke antes de caer dormida- Te quiero.

Y ambos sabían que no había verdad más grande que esa.

.

.

.

.

**Bueeeeeno, aquí se acabó el Two-shot! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¿Tomatazos?¿Bananazos?¿Cartas bomba? Acepto de todo!**

**Y déjenme revieeeewws pliis ya que este es el primer lemon que escribo me gustría saber sus opiniones!**

**Yaneee~**


End file.
